Dagurs grudge
by Acia Granger
Summary: Dagurs chance has come to finally get revenge on Hiccup after all these years. But will Hiccup be able to cope under Dagurs harsh torturous methods or will he shatter as his world around him crumbles to nothing. Will he survive...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Captured

Blood pounded in my ears as I tore through the village streets. Only one thought clouded my mind.

I had to get away.

Everyone else was at the cove. I'd stayed in the village to watch Toothless- there was no way on earth I was leaving him here all alone with Dagur around- with a lot of complaint from Astrid and a lot of tricking her into going to the cove. But I'd not been able to hide forever, especially with an immense black dragon with the wingspan off 48 feet standing by my side. Well lying ill by my side.

It had all happened when Toothless ate the fish. It was poisoned- Dagurs doing is my best guess. He'd fallen ill last night. He'd almost died but his dragon healing powers kicked in on time and now he's smothered himself in his deep, healing sleep.

My heart's pounding like a bunch of loud drums, echoing in my ears.

'DON'T LET HIM OUT OF YOUR SIGHT OR YOU'LL HAVE NO THROAT WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE SHIP!' How on earth is Dagur so loud? I'd distracted the Berserkers from entering my house, where Toothless was sleeping, by leaping out my bedroom window and, completely unprotected, run right across their sights hoping they'd follow me. Well at least my sacrifice worked- they're following me like a herd of elephants!

Unfortunately that's not always a good thing.

I hear the arrow before it hits. The whistle through the air comes a split second before I cry out in pain. The arrow slices through my right shoulder. Agonizing pain rips its way through my body and I gasp. Well at least I'm left handed. I stumble and dodge the second arrow. "NO! DON'T KILL HIM! JUST SHOOT ENOUGH TO CAUSE HIM PAIN!" Dagur let out his terrible laugh and shivers rocketed up my spine. Yeah well you've succeeded in the pain part Dagur. Faster- I tell myself. My prosthetic foot clinking on the gravel- it was a wonder I hadn't fallen over yet: Me being an accident prone and all. If I could make it to the edge of the village I had a chance of hiding till they went past then back tracking through the village, getting Toothless and waking him up enough so we can join the rest of them in the cove. But of course things never do go as planned.

I screamed.

I could feel the knife coldness. It had lodged itself deep into the still healing stump on my right leg. I tripped over and landed face first in the dusty village floor. Before my mind could gather my thoughts I was dragged upwards, the berserkers making no effort to avoid my injuries. I cried out again when one of the berserkers dug their knee into my stump to keep me still. Rough hands tied rope firmly round my wrists. Gritting my teeth against the torturous pain I turned to face Dagur.

He giggled his evil laugh before turning serious and leaning into my face. "Spill it Hiccup, where is it!"

"Where's what _Dagur_?" I spat at him doing my best to keep my voice from shaking. I didn't succeed. "You know what I mean!" He squeezed my shoulder right where the arrow had pierced it. No amount of teeth gritting could stop me from crying out as what felt like a thousand lightning bolts shot through my body. "Where. Is. Your. Dragon." He spoke quietly but with a hidden menace.

"Even if I knew, you know I'd never tell you." I replied simply, trying my best to hide the obvious pain coating my horse voice.

He took a deep breath just about to continue when Savage rounded the corner. "Dagur! I mean your derangedness. Sorry. We have located the night fury and have him bound and ready to board the ships. Your poison worked wonders he's not even moving!"

"NO!" The shout escaped my lips before I even knew I was thinking the words. No, no, no! I felt my world slowly shattering. If Dagur had Toothless who knew what he could do, what he could make me say. Everyone looked at me. I sealed my mouth and made a promise to myself never to show weakness again; not that Dagur didn't already know them all.

Casting a look at me, an evil glint in his eyes, Dagur said, "Excellent! Get it on board, as for his rider bind him tighter, gag him and then tie him to the mast. I want to torment our little Hiccup a bit before we arrive." I restrained myself from saying; like you haven't already. "Oh and don't be afraid to show out little Hiccup some friendliness. You know that arrow could do with a little twist don't you think?" He leaned forward and twisted the arrow- pushing it even deeper. I screamed in agony as pain rocketed through my body. I could feel my eyes welling up and stared at the floor willing them to stop. Savage shoved a piece of cloth in my mouth and started to drag me through the village and toward the ships Dagurs and the berserker's laughter echoing behind us.

"Poor Hiccup, caught at last. Oh how I've waited for this day! Alvin may have forgiven you but believe me I haven't." He smiled devilishly at me. I glared back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toothless was almost awake. I could see his eyes lids fluttering. He hadn't opened his eyes but I knew he would if I called out to him.

Dagur on the other hand was far from being quiet. Tied rigidly to the mast and incapable of movement Dagur took his time in torturing me in the most deranged ways possible.

"Oh Hiccup! If only you hadn't lied to me. We could be a team! Working together slaying dragon's right left and center. We could have hunted down that night fury as one! We could have banished our fathers at the same time but no!" He spat in my face. "You had to be the goody, goody too shoes!" The berserkers behind him laughed though it wasn't even funny in the slightest. Dagur slowly removed one of the many daggers from his belt: It was small but deadly sharp. He studied my face carefully the dagger poised in his hands. "So I'm going to make you pay for it."

He gradually cut a shape stretching all the way down the side of my neck, pain blossomed as he worked but I didn't flinch- I was a Haddock. Smiling evilly, he took a step back to admire his work. I was disgusted. "Perfect, Berserker Hiccup!" He announced. The berserkers burst out laughing. Whatever Dagur had drawn or written on my neck can't have been good. And it was deep enough to scar. Great! He leaned in close. "You made a big mistake betraying me Hiccup. I hope you enjoy pain because believe you me you're going to get more of it in one hour than you have in your entire lifetime." He smiled triumphantly and glancing down at my leg he said, "Oh yes Hiccup, much more pain than losing half a leg. I've been waiting a long time for this. Trust me; I will not stop torturing you until you break- even if it's the last thing I do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I winced and repeated the question, "Where's Toothless Dagur? What have you done with my dragon?" Dagur just smirked.

"Awwwwww. Is icle Hiccup worrwied 'bout his wittle dwagon? Awwwwww." I wanted to punch him in the face. Make him choke on his own mock baby voice. Although that was proving quite difficult at the moment; my legs were tied together and I was being dragged down an endless maze of corridors. The arrow was still lodged deep in my shoulder and the knife in my leg repeatedly hit the floor. I had to grit my teeth to stop myself from crying out in pain every few seconds- the Berserkers were making no effort to avoid the wounds.

We halted abruptly to a stop in front of an ancient looking door. Its wood was rotting and dry blood splattered the front. An array of lock combinations and bolts littered the wood. Even though it was slowly decaying it would take an army to bring down that door; by the looks of it not even Toothless would be able to break through it without a little help. Not the most comforting thought. Dagur sneered and lifted my face up to read the sign on the door; 'Torture chamber.'

It was written in blood.

I shivered. Dargurs smile only widened. "Welcome to your new home Hiccup."

He opened the door.

A light glow emitted from a large fire in the middle of the room. It was about 2 meters by 1 meter and a few centimeters high. A metal grill lay above it. The perfect size for a human to lay on it a slowly burn; just slow enough to endure a few hours of pure agony.

I shuddered.

This didn't look like a welcome home. A batch of weapons stood on stands in the right corner and even more dangled from the ceiling. Axes, swords, maces, bludgeons- you name it. Knifes of every type and size lay in perfect order on a table in the left hand corner and a chair covered in bloody chains sat at the door awaiting his next customer.

Me.


	2. Chapter 2- the start

_**Hi readers! Firstly I just want to thank anyone who has followed, reviewed or added my story to their favourites it means a lot**____** This chapter is quite dramatic and slightly gory so if you don't like those kind of things I would skip a few parts- just a warning**____** I won't keep you waiting any longer, enjoy! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of the characters.**_

Chapter 2 The start

I groaned.

My head pounded as I opened my eyes blearily. I tried to move my arms only to find icy metal rubbing against my wrists. I twisted my head round starting a more vigorous pounding- I was tied down to the chair in the 'torture chamber'. The room was silent and empty except from the quiet crackle of the fire in the centre of the chamber. My eyes seemed to shut on their own accord and I found myself greeting the lonely darkness once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke with a jolt. The chains still ice against my already frozen wrists.

Toothless.

It was the first thing that popped into my head and as soon as it did I felt ready and alert. Where was he? Alone and confused- he'd have woken up by now; night furys heal quickly. The fear I knew he'd be feeling made my body ache in distress. What was Dagur doing to him? Wait, could Toothless already be dead? His head nailed on a peg in Dagur's quarters. The thought made my heart break into two bitter pieces. I shivered half from the coldness that smothered the stone room and half from the thought of what was happening to him: Or had happened to him.

No. He couldn't be dead. There was still hope. He is still alive: Still breathing: Still fighting. The warm hope inside seemed to help thaw the cold fear taking over me.

What time was it? It was dark while we were sailing so that had to mean it was the early hours of morning. Didn't it? How long had I been asleep? Was everyone alright back on Berk? Were they looking for me? Had they realized I'd been taken? Every ounce of my head ached and the questions that formed a whirlwind inside my head only made it worse; Dagur must have hit my head and knocked me out flat before chaining me to the chair. Everything was quiet. The only light emitted from the glowing embers of the fire. I closed my eyes to rid it all and my thoughts drifted to Astrid. She had been right hadn't she? She'd told me to come with them. I should have just gone to the cove like everyone else. At least then I could do something. Now I was trapped: With no idea where Toothless was. And here, I was completely powerless.

My heart squeezed at the thought of Astrid's beautiful golden locks and crystal sapphire eyes that light up whenever she sees me trip over or do something stupid. Will I ever see her again? The thought sent memories bursting to the front of my head. Our first kiss- the ripples the water made as her soft lips grazed my check. Dancing at snoggletog- when she'd forced me to the centre of the room and made me dance in front of the whole village with her, twirling, our hands entwined. I sighed- I guess stupid and reckless will always be in my vocabulary.

The slam of a door further down the corridor and the sound of many heavy footsteps approaching snapped me out of my thoughts. My heart beat quickened up as the many bolts were unlocked and Dagur strode into the room followed by what looked like half his armada- did he go anywhere without it?

He shot me a sweet sickly smile.

"Awwwwww. Poor icle hiccup, all alone and confused, completely helpless tied to little chair- a perfect size for our little guest. How sad," Dagur said once again in that mock baby voice placing a hand over his heart. To be honest though he'd summed me up pretty good.

Dagur smirked threateningly. Then proceeded to glance down at my leg: Blood had seeped out from round the edges of the knife and a painful throb oozed from the wound.

"Tut tut tut. You know you can get infection if you leave a knife in a wound like that. Perhaps we should give you a hand in taking it out. After all you can't really do much when you're, chained to a chair." His smile hadn't faltered once- it was giving me the creeps. Whatever he had planned for me couldn't be good otherwise he wouldn't be so remarkably delighted. He walked over to me agonizingly slowly. The evil glint in his eye pierced through my own frightened emerald spheres. However much I'd tried to mask my fear I knew it wasn't working. Leaning down he casually ripped the knife out. I howled in pain as I felt the sticky heat of redness flowing down to my prosthetic. My eyes stung with tears. "Awwwwwww. Is Icle Hiccup crying now?"

Gritting my teeth I lifted my head. "Shut up Dagur!" I spat.

His eyes went from mocking to blood thirsty cold in an instant. He glared at me, "Fine. You want some real pain; I'll give you some real pain." He strode quickly over to the fire and extracted a knife that, I hadn't realized before, had been heating up in the fire. The knife was crimson with heat from the burning flames. I shivered. And it wasn't from the cold. "Savage!"

"Yes your derangedness."

"You lot can leave!" Dagur spat pointing to the rest of his men. "Savage I want you to stay here with me so we can torture out little Hiccup together." Ok now his grin was really freaking me out. It wasn't that I hadn't seen it before it was just the fact it was so menacingly _blood thirsty. _And I wasn't afraid to admit that in that moment I was terrified. The door slammed shut.

I flinched.

Grabbing my wounded shoulder- causing me to wince and grit my teeth once again in pain- Savage untied the chains holding me down and dragged me toward Dagur. He threw me to the ground and before anything could register pain like I'd never felt before in my entire lifetime shot through my leg and bounced around my whole body. I arched my back in a bloodcurdling scream. Pain pierced through my body like a continuous lightning bolt swirling round in a circle. Minutes. Hours. Days. It never ended. The scream died when my voice broke and I lay gasping on the ground. Dagurs laughter echoed above me but my eyes stayed sealed shut. The smell of burning skin and fresh blood filled the room. My eyes welled up at the indescribable pain blossoming all over my gangly body. I gasped tightly in my throat as a new cold pain shot through my arm. Nothing registered; all I knew was the torture of Dagur ripping me apart piece by piece.

Spikes of agony erupted through my already injured shoulder and I thrashed around failing to fight off the torment Dagur was distributing to me. I felt myself being dragged upward and slammed against scalding metal. I screamed through gritted teeth once more- my voice hoarse and foreign.

Pain.

Torment.

Scorching heat.

A continuous cycle: Dagurs laughter always ringing in the background.

But something about the bloodthirsty glint in his eye made me think that physical pain couldn't be all to his 'master plan'. And I knew then as the world around me faded into nothing but complete agony, that this was just the start.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke to a rocking sensation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The smell of rotting wood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The creak of a mast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whistle of the wind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Agonizing pain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then the whisper: "You're about to lose everything."

_**I hope I didn't overdo the drama- let me know what you think in the reviews **____** Also I just want to thank KateMarie999 for inspiring me to write this fan fiction and for all her feedback- Thank you! **____** The next chapter should be up next week on Sunday thanks for reading**___


	3. Chapter 3- Calling

**Firstly I just want to thank everyone who has followed or favourite or reviewed it means so much to me so keep 'em coming! This is my largest chapter so far and probably will be the largest; it's bigger than my first two put together! I've started chapter 4 and it's going to be very short so I'll try and upload two chapters next week which should work out fine as it's half term next week (Yay!) so I'll have a free week to write **** Anyway enough of my ramble chapter 3…**

Chapter 3- calling

There was silence when we got back to the village. No welcoming roar of a night fury or sight of Hiccup and Toothless stumbling to great us (well Hiccup stumbling to greet us). There was just silence. Everything was as still as a statue- even the trees were hushed and frozen still. We knew as soon as we got there that something was up: There was no sign of anyone.

Hiccup's house was empty and strangely quiet as if everything had been muted. I thundered up the stairs my boots clomping on each crooked wooden step till I reached Hiccup's bedroom in the attic. It was empty but the window was wide open; like it had been thrust open in a hurry. I frowned; if Hiccup had wanted to stay hidden why did he leave the window wide open to the world?

I walked back down stairs, in opposite to the way I came up- I shook my head at Stoick as he arrived with Gobber at the doorway.

"Where could he be? We've searched all over the place. We can't find any sign of a struggle," he said thoughtfully.

"Maybe he's just hiding somewhere in the forest, you know hidden away from the Berserkers- maybe he's so well hidden he doesn't know if they're still there or not." Doubt was creeping up on me but I forced myself to look on the bright side- Hiccup's clever, he would just be hiding silently somewhere waiting for the right moment to come bounding in and surprise us all.

"I'm not so sure Astrid, if he was in the forest why wouldn't he have come to us at the cove?" Gobber raised his eyebrows at me questioningly.

"I didn't exactly mean in the forest he could be anywhere; it was just an example." I sighed; people could be so stupid sometimes. You'd have thought a black smith would have more brains than Gobber ever showed. "There are loads of places he could be; the tunnels perhaps or maybe somewhere in the village- someone's house or dragon pen."

"Maybe he was captured."

"No! He isn't Gobber, he _will_ be hiding; Hiccups too smart to get caught." Why am I refusing to think the obvious explanation? Hiccup probably did something crazy like usual and ended up getting caught; why can't I see that? I shook my head, to clear my 'grasping for any alternative other than Hiccup getting caught by Dagur and his armada' thoughts.

BANG! Fishlegs barged through the door breathing like a horse, sweat running down his forehead due to exhaustion. "Stoick! Stoick! I, we, Hiccup, Dagur, blood, floor, prints."

"What!?" Is all I can say.

"Calm down Fishlegs. What's happened? Did you find anything?"

Fishlegs took a few deep breaths to calm himself then said, "Me and Meatlug were walking along back to our house when we saw dry blood stains on the ground, and obvious prosthetic footsteps surrounding them. The footsteps were slightly deformed though as if Hiccup had fallen over or someone had grabbed him and forced him over. Plus there were a lot of large footsteps around the area, enough to match up too at least twenty men; 20 large men. But that's not all; we saw loads of arrows surrounding the area of blood- they didn't have any blood on them but they were there." Fishlegs finished with a heavy sigh. But my heart felt like it was being crushed under mountain Everest; Hiccup must have got himself caught. 'Loads of arrows,' I couldn't bear to think where some of them landed if there was blood. And if Dagur had Hiccup- and by the sound of it he did- who knew what kind of things he could be doing to him. Dagur wouldn't just shoot Hiccup with arrows. My face must have shown how I felt because Stoick put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be fine Astrid- we'll find him I promise."

"Besides no one could hurt Hiccup with that night fury around." Gobber added.

"Toothless was sick Gobber and he probably still is. That's why Hiccup stayed behind in the first place. Toothless wouldn't have been able to do anything!" I said annoyance now taking over my worry. Hiccup always liked that- the way I could mask my fear and distress with anger. He said it was cute. I snapped out of my thoughts like a thundering lightning bolt- now was not the time to think about Hiccup. Now was the time to save Hiccup.

"Call a meeting in the great hall. We'll discuss what to do as a village," Stoick demanded. "Come on Astrid, Fishlegs, let's go and have a look at these prints and see if Dagur really does have Hiccup."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fishlegs had been right. Hiccups footsteps implied he had tripped or fallen in some way. Dry blood surrounded the footsteps including at least fifteen arrows. None of us ventured a guess as to where it all came from; we didn't have to, we already knew. I didn't even want to imagine what Dagur had done to Hiccup to make him bleed so much; an arrow wouldn't cause that much blood. Five might though; I shuddered for what felt like the millionth time that day. We followed the blood stain trail down to the docks: Where the Berserkers must have sailed away.

For a while none of us said anything. We stared in silence at the vast, never ending deep blue ocean: Lost in our own thoughts.

"He must have been taken along with Toothless," I said at last with no emotion. "It's the only answer. I should have stayed- knowing Hiccup he would have done something stupid and reckless to save Toothless and it backfired. His window was open as well; I think I now know why. He'd have done it to make a distraction of some sort. Why didn't I stay with him?"

"No Astrid if you had stayed you would have been captured too and that would have just created an even larger problem. But you seem to be right- he must have been captured. Only Odin knows what he did." Stoick said. "Hiccups strong though; I'm sure he'll be fine," Though he didn't sound so sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SILENCE!" Stoick's deep voice echoed around the great hall creating peace among the rowdy Vikings at once. "We don't know what happened to Hiccup or Toothless. But as far as we know we are sure that they have been captured by Dagur and his men. And judging by the fact they haven't returned they can't escape: So if we send out a-," Stoick's sentence was cut off by a loud screeching noise. A green and blue terrible terror sored through the hall and landed on Stoick's broad shoulder. He stuck out his right leg and waited patiently for Stoick to untie the small scroll attached to it.

Frowning Stoick carefully detached the scroll. For a moment I could have sworn you'd hear a pin drop as Stoick read the scroll. Then he read it out loud:

"_Dear Stoick the vast chief of the hairy Hooligans (Dumbest tribe for miles)_

_I am sending you this sweet little letter to call a meeting. If you want your heir back alive I suggest you meet me at the Berk great hall tomorrow morning at 9am. We have a few things I'd simply love to discuss._

_Dagur the deranged chief of the Berserker tribe"_

I could practically hear Dagurs mock sweet voice coming out of Stoick's mouth. "So that's it then. We just wait for Dagur?" I scowled shaking my head. "What if Hiccups already dead? What then?" I could hear my voice choking up and forced it to keep steady. What was it with me at the moment and Hiccup? He'd been captured by Alvin before and fought Dagur one to one loads of times before. So why was I worried?

"Ah eh. Knowing Dagur he'll make a deal with Stoick: Give Hiccup back in exchange for something' else. I say we wait until the meeting tomorrow," Gobber said nodding to himself.

"Sounds good to me!" Spitelout called out. There were mutterings of compliment at his comment.

"Well why wait for Dagur to make his stupid deal- why can't we just go and get Hiccup now that we know Dagur definitely has him? That's what you were planning anyway, wasn't it?" I said directing my last sentence to Stoick who hadn't said anything since reading out the letter.

"Yeah!" I heard Tuffnut and Ruffnut shout in unison from within the crowd. "We've got the dragons!"

"Besides we've beat Dagur a million times before: Why not now?" Snotlout added.

I glanced around the great hall to see many Vikings nodding their head in agreement at the twins' and Snotlout's statement. A few though were shaking their heads in complete disagreement.

"No." Stoick started. "That's what Dagur wants. He'll be expecting us. And he's got Hiccup and Toothless. Best to wait till tomorrow then we'll find out what we're really up against. Everyone in the great hall tomorrow at 9 and keep a sharp eye out for anything unusual; you never know with Dagur. The cheek though, organising a meeting in my hall without my permission: Dumbest tribe around." He murmured the last part to himself but I heard it.

"Exactly so why don't we go now?" I asked him as the rest of the village filled out the hall.

He shook his head. "Like I said best to wait until we know exactly what we're up against."

"But-,"

"No Astrid. Believe me I'm just as desperate for Hiccup and worried about him as you are but you know Dagur if we attack now who knows what could happen to Hiccup or/and Toothless, let's just wait and see what he says tomorrow. I'm sure Hiccup can last till then; he's proved himself at least that much in the past few years." Stoick smiled proudly but it was tight and didn't quite reach his eyes due to his worry, he then proceeded to walk out the hall. He was right though- if we engaged Dagur while he had Hiccup and Toothless in his clutches anything could happen.

"I say we go right now and save Hiccup and Toothless ourselves; we've fought Dagur before, just the six of us. I'm sure we can beat Dagur fine eve with one less on the team!" Snotlout boomed once Stoick had gone and the doors closed sending a rebounding echo around the extensive hall.

I shook my head. "Stoick's right. Dagur has Hiccup and Toothless and I wouldn't want to risk their lives for anything."

"Me neither," Fishlegs whimpered.

"So no explosions!" The twins said staring at each other in dismay.

"Well, see you later guys." I jogged out the hall deep in thought leaving club to discuss the meeting behind me.

The sun was shining brightly across the whole Island as I exited the great hall. These were the days Hiccup and Toothless would go high into the clouds and Hiccup- with no care in the world- would bungee jump of Toothless; twirling through the air at reckless speeds. I would sometimes go with him and he would teach me how to bungee jump 'correctly' off Stormfly. We would then swirl down to Earth together hands entwined. Then afterward I would attempt to teach him to fight, or shoot, or even throw an axe. Then we would go deep into the woods to hunt for trolls or Hiccup would explain a new invention he had created and I would just be happy to sit and listen to his voice: Soft and warm; gentle and soothing like a lullaby. These were the days he made me breathless.

But those days were rare- the special ones. The few days in the year that weren't freezing cold or days that Thor was taking a shower: The days the sun came out to play. And Hiccup was stuck with Dagur- only Thor knows what could be happening to him. The thought of Hiccup made my heart melt with passion and distress.

"Come on girl, let's go for a ride."

I jumped on Stormfly, my crystal blue deadly nadder, and set off into the sky- hoping the breeze could wash away my misery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He strode in like he owned the place, his eyes blood cold and full of a new deep menace. I searched his armoured men for a sign of Hiccup but found no one familiar. I felt Stoick tense up in the chair beside me.

"Good morning Stoick. I hope your well." Dagur simpered.

"Where's my son Dagur?" Stoick deep commanding voice filled the room echoing off the walls.

"We'll get to that in a minute. Patience Stoick it isn't 9 O'clock yet," Dagur dumped himself down on the chair across the large circular table that filled quarter of the immense hall itself. I scowled as we waited for Dagur to decide it was 9 O'clock exact. After a moment of silence he seemed satisfied and comfortable. "I'll make you a deal Stoick," He started.

"Told ya," Gobber whispered in my ear. I elbowed him in the stomach in response.

"I'll give you back Hiccup alive- if you give me the girl." His bloodthirsty eyes met mine in that moment and I shivered under his torturous gaze. He wanted me in exchange for Hiccup; what good would I do him? Stoick looked at me; worry etched upon his strong face. I kept my face smooth and rid of worry and fearfulness.

"How do we know you haven't killed Hiccup already?" I asked, turning my attention back to Dagur, my voice loud and clear.

He smirked; his face full of a new evil. "SAVAGE!"

The halls to the great hall creaked open and I gasped; I couldn't help myself. Hiccup was unconscious and was being dragged into the hall by non- other than Savage. The whole left side of hiccup's face was blistered and burned. His left shoulder was bent at a wrong angle and blood cascaded down his arm from what looked like a million knife wounds in his shoulder. A deep burned cut stretched from his right elbow down to his hand and his stump didn't even look like a stump. Blood flowed, an endless stream down his prosthetic which had turned crimson and trickled onto the marble floor. Even in his unconscious state Hiccup's face was contorted in pain and he winced every few seconds. Savage deposited him on the floor with no care to his injury's causing Hiccup to wince again, all the while keeping a vice like grip on Hiccups chains.

"What have you done to him!?" My voice arose distressed and foreign. I couldn't take my eyes off him: His cute freckles now buried under layers of blood and burns.

Hiccup groaned and his eye lids lifted heavily at the sound of my voice. "Astrid…" He croaked. I shot across the hall without a moment of thought, shoving the Berserkers and Hooligans aside, and knelt down next to him. His wrists were raw from chains that still encased him. I stroked my thumb along his uninjured cheek. He moaned again. "Shh. Its ok I'm right here Hiccup, I'm not going to leave you, you're gonna be fine." I spoke softly. Hiccup lifted his eyes to meet mine.

"Astrid." He croaked again, he seemed in a state of utter shock. "What happened, where am I?" He rasped.

"It's ok, save your strength were gonna get you out of this I promise."

He whimpered and hid his head in my outstretched hand. I turned round to face Dagur who was laughing like a maniac in the background. "I promise we'll get you out Hiccup. Don't worry. Hush now save your strength." He mimicked in a mock baby voice. He burst out laughing again; his berserkers and Savage joining in.

He finally turned his face to Stoick. "It's up to you. Your little runt or the stupid girl: I'll give you ten seconds to decide- 10."

"Wait what!" Hiccup yelped suddenly making the whole hall jump in surprise at his sudden outburst. He looked from me to Stoick then back to me again, his eyes wide in fear.

"Oh yes Hiccup- It's you or the girl and it's all up to your daddy!" Dagur grinned like the devil itself then nodded at Savage who following his master's commands, shoved me aside and grabbed Hiccup making him yelp in the sudden pain; he placed a long sharp knife to Hiccups throat: It seemed to glisten in menace. Hiccup froze at the cold metals contact.

"No!" I shouted and went to help Hiccup only to find non- other than Gobber hauling me back, away from Hiccup to Stoick's side. "Let go of me!" I screamed.

Dagur completely unfazed looked up at Stoick, "Your choice. 9. 8. 7." He sang at a fast pace.

Stoick's eyes rapidly increased in size as the realisation that he had to pick whether his only son and heir or I died.

"6."

"Don't you dare let Dagur take Astrid, please dad?" Hiccup choked. "I'm dead anyway."

"5."

Savage extracted the knife from Hiccup's neck and thrust it into Hiccup's good leg. He screamed in pain. I only had eyes for Hiccups form but I could feel the panic radiating of Stoick.

"4."

He yelped once more as Savage lifted him up and whispered something in his ear. Hiccups face was screwed up in complete agony. I struggled against Gobbers grip but his hold was too tight.

"3."

Stoick's face was torn in distress as Hiccup lay whimpering on the ground, his eyes pleading with Stoick to sit back and let him die at Dagurs grace. I knew he would never forgive himself if he let Hiccup die but I also knew Hiccup would never forgive Stoick if he let Dagur take me and hurt me, even kill me.

"2."

Savage ripped the knife out of Hiccup's leg and, ignoring Hiccups agonizing scream of pain, replaced it at hiccup's neck- it was smothered in Hiccup's shimmering blood.

"1."

"NOOOO!" With one almighty pull I extracted myself from Gobbers vice like grip and threw myself forward. "STOP! Take me just don't hurt Hiccup please don't hurt Hiccup!" I was crying now tears streaming down my face begging with Dagur. What was wrong with me- I was a complete emotional wreck!

"Astrid no!" Hiccup yelled. Two Berserkers marched forward and twisted my hands behind my back causing me to wince. I felt the iciness of metal chains against my skin. Savage released Hiccup from his hold and unlocked his chains.

"You can keep the knife," He smiled at Hiccup then proceeded to labouringly, gradually replace the knife into the fresh wound he's created seconds before. Hiccup eyes sealed and tightened at the indescribable pain: His teeth locked together like a vice.

Savage stepped back and for a moment seemed to admire Hiccup's broken form he then advanced on me and pulled out another knife from his many pockets. He drew a shape on my neck and pain bloomed from the wound. The Berserkers and Dagur laughed at whatever Savage had drawn on my neck. It was deep enough to scar- great!

"Don't touch her!" Hiccup yelped his voice broken and hoarse as he struggled to get up and come to my rescue. Dagur crouched down next to Hiccup and lifted his chin up so Hiccup was forced to make eye contact. "I told you I would rip you apart and I will. Welcome to the start Hiccup." And with that I was forced out the hall but not before I saw Dagur thrust Toothless' tail to the ground and heard his last words.

"You might want to keep the remains."

'**Please don't chop me!' Don't stop reading yet! I know you're all probably like WHAT! She's killed Toothless! But patience- 'happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if only one remembers to turn on the lights.' ;) If you are about to stop reading because you hate me (I don't blame you! ****) or don't mind a spoiler then read the rest of this authors note. If you aren't about to unfollow/murder me or don't want a spoiler don't read the rest of this authors note- you have been warned****.**

**Basically I haven't killed off Toothless he returns later on- or in my head he does. So unless I decide to ruin HTTYD Toothless is not dead! **


	4. Chapter 4- Crumbling heart

**Firstly thank you so much to the people who have followed and added this story to my favourites- I'm so glad you're all enjoying it! This is my first FanFiction and it means so much!**** This chapter is short but it may make you cry if you're a big Hictooth fan. I was almost crying as I wrote it although I cry at everything: I was watching Romeo and Juliet and the Shakespeare school festival the other day and I was sat at the back sobbing my heart out **** Anyway enough of my blabber… **

Chapter 4- Crumbling heart

Silence. That's the first thing you hear. Then the ringing comes. It gets louder and louder until it becomes unbearable. Your breathing becomes harsh and quick; as if you'd just run a100 miles.

I couldn't take my eyes off it. It had become crumpled and ripped throughout its journey and now lay broken on the cold stone. Everything felt numb. I barely felt my dad's hand on my shoulder. The voices and shouts of the villagers around me were echoes. My heart the only thing I could hear clearly: the pounding creating a rhythm with the ringing. Then it all stopped and everything came to life.

"Have fun Hiccup." Dagur voice bounced around the walls and pierced through my heart leaving a hollow dark ditch in its place. He had done this. He had killed Toothless. He had killed the only one who had ever understood me. He had killed my friend. My heart beat, if even possible, quickened. Toothless was gone. Toothless was dead. No. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real. But it was. A piece of me was lost. I was lost.

I was breaking.

Dagur; his name echoed around my empty heart like a chorus of drums. The unbearable pain seared through me and I felt alive. This was Dagurs fault. And he wasn't getting away with it. Ignoring my father's cry to stop I ripped the knife of my leg and, with an almighty roar, jumped on Dagurs retreating form.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled. "YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM-" Quick as lighting Dagur whipped round and sent me flying to the ground, he pinned me to the floor and the knife returned to my neck: Smothered in my own scarlet blood.

"What did you just call me," Dagurs blood cold voice arose into the hall. Everyone seemed to freeze. The air stopping half way to their lungs.

"I called you a bastard!" I yelled in Dagurs face tears now streaming down my face. My heart shattering as the words that held my greatest fear came to life. "You killed him! I hate you! I swear on my life I will kill you! Even if I die trying I will rip you to pieces!" I meant every word. In that moment I wanted to break Dagur, to make him suffer. I wanted to drill the knife that lay against my throat into his cold skin. I wanted to be the one to slaughter him; like the animal he was.

Dagur just smirked, glancing down at my broken form he said, "Good luck with that Hiccup."

He stood up and dropped the bloody knife at my feet swinging round he grabbed Astrid by the hair and dragged her out the doors his armada following him like dogs. Astrid had her brave face on but I knew the fear she was feeling inside. "ASTRID!" I screamed as the doors to the hall slammed shut, shattering me into a thousand particles.

"No…"

I tried to move, to go after them and save the only hope left in my splintering world, only to find my dad's forceful arms holding me down to the stone cold ground. "NO! We have to get her," I sobbed, squirming as much as I could without the pain burning through my veins. "We need to get her now before they get off the island!" He still said nothing. "Dad please listen to me! You don't what he'll do! He'll break her dad! Please…" I was begging with him now. "Please dad! Please! We have to get her!"

"Shh. It's ok Hiccup you're going to be ok, we'll get Astrid back I promise." My dad's solid voice filled my ears and all I felt was boiling anger.

"Easy for you to say! This is your fault! You just couldn't let my die- I was dead dad! I still am! Don't think I'm stupid, I'm not! You let her go! You're as bad as the rest of them! You let her go please… Astrid… Toothless… Don't leave me…" I broke down then completely. My anguished sobs rebounding round the hall. My dad held me close as I howled for what felt like an eternity: The rest of the world numb to me, as if in a different dimension. I barely registered the confused voices swirling around me, nor my father lifting me up and carrying me through the dark, wet world to the healers: The word where the devils come to play; to haunt you. The pain as the healer, Lily, amputated even more of my leg from infection felt unreal. My screams of agony and distress were detached from my brain, my heart. The tears were waterfalls of darkness flooding onto the hard bed as my father held me down; his grip trapping me into a cell of suffering. Toothless was gone.

And he was never coming back.

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Why is my writing so depressing! Once again please don't kill me about Toothless! Let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews.**** The next chapter should be up on Sunday**


	5. Chapter 5- Lost

**Hallo my trusty readers! How are ye all? **** This chapters up early but don't worry there should still be one on Sunday- the last chapter was quite short so I thought I'd give you something else**** Enjoy!:)**

Chapter 5- Lost

Hiccup's eyes were shut. His face was still contorted in pain; no matter how many herbs Lily gave him. He groaned and turned over, wincing as he did so. I felt heartbroken. I knew he wouldn't forgive me; I'd let Astrid go. I sighed and put my head in my hands. It always had to happen to him. Why Hiccup, always Hiccup? Losing his mother as a baby and growing up without one had to be enough pain for him in a lifetime but no Dagur had to add more to the pile.

Lily silently opened the door and crept in eager not to wake her exhausted, sleeping patient.

"Why him?" I asked shaking my head- the question that had been haunting me all my life now begging to be answered.

"I don't know. And I suppose we'll never find out." She said matter of fact. Coming over to the bed she felt Hiccup's forehead then frowned in concern. "He's getting hot." Hiccup shivered as if on cue- fever symptoms.

"He will be ok, won't he?" I bit my lip my eyes not moving from Hiccup's broken form lying on the bed that seemed to radiate with Earth shattering memories. I shivered, I'll never be able to erase the sounds of Hiccup's agonizing screaming and bone chilling cries for Toothless and Astrid from my memory.

"I think so. He's strong but, that's the second time on one leg he's had to have some of it amputated. It's a lot of blood loss. And all the other many injuries he lost blood from. Thank Thor Dagur came with Hiccup when he did, give it another few days and Hiccup would've been dying from infection, you did the right thing Stoick- letting Astrid go. I'm sure Hiccup will understand." Her words sent ice shards blasting through my heart but she was right; Hiccup could've died if we'd left it any longer, it was right to let Astrid go. I was just dreading Hiccup waking up; trying to make him understand. Maybe we could've fought for Astrid. The more I thought about it, the more I wished we fought for Astrid. Dagur had no right to take her. Then I thought of his armada and the battle in my head started again.

"Yeah, I suppose."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hadn't moved. I hadn't cried. I hadn't spoken. Not since I woke up.

I didn't eat. I didn't sleep. I watched the bare wooden wall of Lily's- the healers- hut and did nothing. I knew every marking on that wall: Every pattern on the wood made by nature. It should be beautiful. It should make you wonder about the world's extraordinary ways, but I felt empty. A dark hollow ditch had been drilled into my heart. I felt nothing. Sleep seemed impossible; I was exhausted and wanted so badly to close my eyes but the darkness behind them held more than just dreams. They held nightmares; of breaking. Of being ripped away from everything I loved. Fishlegs had come numerous times, and had chatted away for hours, but had got nothing out of me; not even a glance. I tried to listen though, but the crumbling in my heart always seemed to take over my senses.

Everything ached. My back ached constantly and stung like hell when Lily rubbed alcohol on it. But even when Lily renewed my bandages and poured alcohol over my wounds I didn't move or wince or cry. Instead I welcomed the pain; it let me know I was still alive, still breathing. But I wasn't fighting.

The door to the hut slammed shut as someone with heavy footsteps entered. I didn't flinch. Dad walked into the room but I did nothing but stare at the wall.

"How are you feeling Hiccup?" He asked gently. His voice was like an echo. It rebounded around my head like in a dream. I didn't respond.

The door reopened and Lily walked in. "How is he?" She asked, her brown hair scooped up in a lose bun and her hazel eyes wrapped up in concern.

Dad shook his head slowly. "Why won't he say anything?"

"Depression probably. Many people go into like a state of shock after something like that and can remain unresponsive for weeks. I just hope he'll come around soon." She walked over to me and felt my head softly. "His fevers gone down which is a good sign. He's recovering from his injury's better than I expected."

"It's like the red death all over again. Although this time he has his eyes opened." My dad paused then put his hand gently over mine. "Can he hear us?"

"Maybe, maybe not. He could be in a sort of dream or just doesn't want to talk or move or do anything. At least he is awake now. I just wish he'd sleep- he needs it now more than ever." Silence filled the room. I liked it better that way; when everything was quiet. I could lose myself in silences like this- imagine everything really is a dream. I can imagine Toothless and me flying across the village, playing together, messing around. I can believe he's alive and I know he'll never leave me. I can see Astrid, her golden locks spinning out of control as we fly together through the never ending sky full of mystery and wonder; a sky we can explore together just the two of us. But then the silence vanishes and I'm snapped back into reality. The reality that holds the truth- Toothless isn't here and the chances of me ever seeing Astrid again are zero to ten.

"I'll leave you two be." Lily walked out the room closing the door silently behind her.

"Please Hiccup. Just speak to me. I know I did wrong- I shouldn't have let her go, we should have fought for her, but I couldn't just watch you die! You'll understand when you're a parent; no parent can watch their child die son."

I shivered at his words. He could have watched me die. Or could he?

"I know your upset but staring at a wall isn't going to fix everything. It won't bring Toothless back son. And it certainly won't help Astrid. She needs you to save her Hiccup but all you're doing is nothing. And doing nothing can't make a dream come true."

His words were starting a whirlwind of tornadoes crackling round my head: _Nothing_; the word echoed around my hollow heart.

"Please Hiccup just say something."

My breathing quickened and I started shaking: Vigorously shaking. _Say something. Toothless was gone. Astrid was gone._

"Hiccup!?"

My father's call was numb. I closed my eyes to shut it all out, curling into a ball. I started screaming, over and over. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't leave me- Toothless didn't leave me. He wasn't supposed to leave me. Astrid was meant to stay with me forever. Why was this happening? Make it stop? Make Toothless come back.

_I need you Toothless_.

Don't leave me. Don't go. Dagur 's winning, he's breaking me. My father's the only thing I have left. If he goes, I would have nothing. By doing nothing I would get nothing.

Dagur wasn't stupid and I knew then that was his plan. He was getting rid of the things I loved bit by bit. Astrid would be next to die. Then my dad until nothing I loved remained. He would leave me utterly broken: A smashed glass in pieces on the floor. I couldn't let that happen. I screamed for it to stop. For Dagur to stop. For the pain gnawing at my heart to stop. The pain all over my body to stop. But my dad's words had sparked something and I realised as I screamed for mercy that the only way to stop Dagur getting the things I loved most was to stop him. I had to stop him. I had to fight. I had to stay intact- I had to remain unbroken.

I had to forget the past and concentrate on the future.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hiccup? Hiccup, are you alright?"

I opened my tired eyes to see a main of red hair; my father was looking down at me with great concern: Heartbreak hidden deep within his eyes. The same heartbreak I knew from when he thought of my mother.

"Yeah, just tired," I answered croakily- my voice hoarse from the past days of pretty much constant screaming.

He seemed taken aback for a moment then he said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all that to you; I'm guessing you heard me. It was wrong when you were in such a, er, fragile state."

"No, it's ok. I'm kind of glad you did. It made me realise that staring at a wall all day won't get me anywhere, it won't get Astrid back. I need to move on dad." My father paused for a moment in slight shock then nodded at me, his face glowing with a rare softness and love but also guilt.

"I never really say this but, I'm so proud of you son, I really am. You're so strong, not on the outside as such, but on the inside and that's what matters. You held up so well under Dagur's torture."

Fighting against the torturous memories I made a weak attempt at changing the topic. "How long have I been… well?"

"Asleep?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Three days." He answered.

"Wait, Dagurs had Astrid for three days and you haven't done anything!"

"It's not as easy as it looks son; we've been manufacturing new weapons and ships. We've even started to load some ships already; we've done quite a lot in three days. I promised I would get Astrid back and I will."

"You could've stopped her." I whispered. "Dagur wouldn't have killed me- it isn't his plan."

"I couldn't take the chance son," He answered.

"You don't get anywhere in life if you don't take chances," I said anger creeping into my voice.

"Look Hiccup, I know your angry about me letting Astrid go but I-" He paused again, I just turned away, I didn't have the strength to listen to his feeble excuses. "I couldn't let you die. I couldn't lose my whole family."

"No instead you're letting Astrid's family break. I'm going to get Astrid back if it's the last thing I do."

He glanced down at my injuries. "No, I'll get Astrid back. It's my fault in the first place- I never should have left you alone in the village; I should have been there to protect you, plus you need to rest."

"That's what Dagur wants. He wants me to give up. I have to go."

"Hiccup be realistic we had to amputate even more of your bad leg; it had been infected for quite a few days and you already had a fever. Your shoulder was dislocated, burned and has multiple knife wounds including Lily thinks; an arrow wound. Your wrist is broken and so is your ankle. Your face is all burned and scratched and you whole back is pretty much scorched." Dad finished with a sigh. "How can you save Astrid like this?"

"Great," I deadpanned. "So about 20 injuries? That's not going to stop me dad." I said just as the door crashed open and Spitelout thundered in; his face sweaty and bright red.

"Spitelout! What's wrong!" My dad half shouted.

"Stoick, we've just spotted Dagurs armada on the horizon, full to the brim with men- no sign of the girl that we can see through the spy glasses." He said exhaustion layering his voice.

I leaped out of bed promptly to crumple to the ground with a cry of pain. I hate Dagur.

"Get everyone to the cove; take as much as you can with you, weapons and everything. Get the ships hidden too. I'll be there as soon as I can." Spitelout nodded and casting a glance at my crumpled form left the hut.

"I suppose I'll just have to carry you to the cove then." Dad asked looking down at me as I tried and failed to stand up- every movement causing pain to burst up through every wound.

"Nope, I'm good to walk." I said. Clutching the side table and ignoring the searing pain in my shoulder I hoisted myself up. I took one step and was on the ground once more: This time with no Toothless to help me stand. I pushed the thought out my head as waves of misery pummelled into my heart. Stoick sighed and proceeded to scoop me up in his strong arms and we walked out the door. I closed my eyes and shivered against the cold. I couldn't go to the cove. Not without Toothless. Not to our special place.

"Dad wait." I said suddenly causing my father to stop short. "Isn't there somewhere else we could go?" I asked.

"I'm sorry son but the cove is the safest place on the island. No one but us Berkians know about it."

I nodded my head defeated as Lily came out the hut laden with supplies. "I heard Spitelout. In case something happens." She said signalling to the supplies.

My dad nodded. "Good idea."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I shivered as my dad lowered me to the ground in the corner of the cove- yes I was awake and out of my trance thingy but I was still weak from the many injuries Dagur had given me. I sighed, Dagur is too clever- he's made me completely helpless so I can't help anyone. Stoick placed a gentle hand on my head.

"Get some sleep, you need it. I'll be right back; I'm just going to make sure we get everyone safe to the cove."

I almost called out to him to stop and stay in the cove, where he was safe and where Dagur couldn't get to him, as he turned and walked through the steady growing crowd of villagers, but I didn't. Instead I closed my eyes against the memories from the cove casting shadows over my heart and let the cover of sleep indulge me lying on a bed of soft, lush grass.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the sharp prick that brought it on. I don't know where it came from but it sent strings of electrifying pain shooting down my body and I shivered in my deep sleep that was about to become the darkest moment of my life.

**Ooooooooo! What prick? Brought what on? I'm so evil to Hiccup. Honestly I'm destroying my favourite world and characters! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6- Worst Nightmare

Chapter 6- Worst Nightmare

She was laughing. Her hair blowing out behind her, not in its usual braid but loose and a shimmering gold in the sunlight. The water was crystal clear; you could see the small fish gracefully swimming in its depths. Her eyes glistened, a deep mysterious blue as she took my hand in hers and we ran off into the sunset; her rosy cheeks shining with excitement. Then the whisper, "I love you Hiccup."

Her lips touched mine gentle and soft. Her slim fingers wound their way through my hair and I placed my hands tenderly on her waist.

Then she screamed.

Bloodcurdling. Her soft hands that had before been cascading through my hair now held a vice like grip as she tumbled to the floor clutching me as if I was going to leave her. I was leaving her. I wasn't there to save her. I don't stop him but I watch, a statue, on the side-lines as another person I love tumbled out my grasp.

"ASTRID!" My call was merely an echo fighting to be heard. I clutched her hand and glanced down. Blood had seeped through her pale top turning it scarlet; spreading like wet paint on a canvas. The knife that had once shone silver was now crimson with hot sticky blood: Astrid's blood. I stroked my thumb along her cheek and whispered in her ear. Whispered I loved her. She looked at me, the light slowly leaving her eyes. _No. _This couldn't be happening. She couldn't leave me. This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't written in the stories. I held her until she fell asleep, her tears turning cold against my shirt. Then came the laugh. It sent spikes shooting up my spine like waves of light. Dagurs laugh.

Taking away my heart piece by piece.

Colours swirled around my eyes and then transformed. I found myself at home. I was sat at the table with my father. We were talking but I couldn't make out the words. He was smiling his face full of pride. Then he fell to the ground with an ear splitting 'crunch'. He called for me as blood pooled onto the floor. I ran to him but found I couldn't reach him. The invisible barrier was pulling me back; a force stopping me from helping him: Stopping me from saving him. I screamed for him as he begged me to help him but my voice could not be heard. Then the bloodthirsty laugh cascaded down my spine again.

"Say goodbye to daddy Hiccup."

A sinister echo; tumbling through my ears and latching itself onto my haunting memories.

I was flying through the silver clouds, Toothless carrying me over the moon. I closed my eyes and let the cool air wash away everything except the moment. The moment that I wanted imprinted in my golden memory forever. Then Toothless let out a howl of pain and I was thrown off him and tossed through the now ketchup clouds. Toothless hit the ground with a deafening crack. I shivered but was no longer falling. I couldn't move my eyes- Toothless was the only thing I could see. I tried to get away from it all but that only increased the pain in my heart. The laugh came again this time louder and much closer. I was trapped.

I was broken.

I crumpled to the ground as I watched Berk melt to the ground before my eyes. My friends burning in a blaze of agony: Fishlegs holding onto Meatlug, Snotlout burning proud and high, Ruff and Tuff still yelling at the top of their lungs that- 'this is still awesome… and scary!" Until there was nothing left. I tried to move but agonizing pain ripped its way up my body. I couldn't scream. Broken people can't scream. Broken people have nothing.

Broken people are nothing.


	7. Chapter 7- Still hanging by the threads?

**Sorry guys! I forgot to put the authors note in the last chapter**** The next chapter should have some info on what Astrid's up to but for now we're sticking with Hiccup**

Chapter 7– Broken or hanging by the threads

I groaned and shifted in my half-conscious state. Everything ached. Not like the spiking pain I had been feeling the past few days where my injuries were, but a dull agony spreading all across my body. I turned my head triggering what felt like a thousand rocks to crash into the side of my skull. I moaned again and opened my eyes blearily.

The ceiling was plastered with drawings of Toothless, Astrid and other dragons; Berk's entire dragon academy covered the gaps. Saddle ideas concealed the wooden roof of my bedroom; a collage of drawings. I twisted my head round wincing as my movement set of another extreme pound radiating around my skull.

Gobber sat, staring down at me, rare concern smothering his usually jolly face.

"How ya feeling Hiccup?" He asked me his loud husky voice only increasing the pound in my head.

"'m ok." I whispered my voice completely gone. "Where's dad?"

Gobber paused for a moment then said, "Do you remember fallin' asleep in the cove?" I nodded my head. "Do you remember anything after that?"

"I remember pain." I said shuddering at the memory. "Then a bad dream."

Gobber shook his head, "it wasn't a dream Hiccup." My eyes widened in shock. "No! I mean it was a hallucination. It wasn't real though. I promise you whatever you saw was not real." I sighed and sank back on the cool pillows soothing my head, remembering that what I saw couldn't be real because Gobber would be dead and my house burnt to a crisp and as I was next to Gobber and in my house it couldn't be real. It was just a nightmare. Nightmares don't come real, do they? My mind flashed back to Toothless; a piece of my nightmare had already come true. I shivered.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Gobber." I said, still in the awful croaky whisper. "Wait you said hallucination? What, I mean who?"

"Dagur." Gobber said simply. "He came to the cove, well found us more like. Your father had got everyone safe then he came. Hundreds of Berserkers; they didn't kill anyone though, just tied them all up- the whole village. Dagur came up to your father and asked where you were. Your dad had hidden you just as they came but then Savage found you." Gobber paused for a moment and shivered openly at the memories then he continued, "Dagur had this syringe thing. He went up to you, you were sleeping; Thor knows how you didn't wake up. He injected whatever was in the syringe into your neck- your father tried to get to you. Then you started shaking and screaming. You kept calling for Astrid and screaming 'no' then you were begging for help. You kept saying 'don't leave me.' All the while you were thrashing about and we could do nothing. Dagur just stood their laughing." Gobber stopped and looked at me, taking a deep breath he said, "You were so scared. Your face was contorted in pain and despair. It was horrible. Then you stopped. You didn't move; you just lay there. Dagur took your father and the Berserkers left." He sighed. "I'm sorry Hiccup."

I shook my head. "_Sorry_. That's the best you can come up with. They took my dad and you did nothing! You could have fought them off. How could you let them take him?" I yelled in that awful hoarse voice. Then the guilt came. He couldn't have watched me die and done nothing, besides Astrid wouldn't have let me die knowing she could save me. He couldn't have stopped Dagur taking Astrid he would have put the rest of the village in danger. What if he died thinking I hated him? More of my heart seemed to crumble at the thought.

"Hiccup; there was nothing we could do. What do you expect us to do? Waddle around fighting Berserkers while tied up with rope?"

"You don't get it do you? Dagur is taking everything I love bit by bit until there's nothing left! He just took the last person I love Gobber! The last person I can't live without. I can live without any legs- without arms if I have Toothless. I can live without Toothless with Astrid. I can live without Astrid with my dad. Barley but I can! But what I can't do is live without any of them! That's what he's doing Gobber! He's breaking me. He's taking my heart apart piece by piece. And there's NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT! NOTHING! You know why? Because I have nothing left Gobber. I HAVE NOTHING." I didn't cry I didn't break down I just shouted at Gobber my anger boiling out of me- tumbling over my edges.

"You'll always have me Hiccup and your friends." Gobber said, looking at me intently.

I shot up into a sitting position ignoring the sparks of pain erupting all over my body- ignoring the boiling magma inside my head- and sat on the edge of the bed gritting my teeth to stop the moan escaping my lips. I would always have Gobber and my friends but where are my friends without the dragon academy? Where is the dragon academy without Toothless? I would be lost.

"Where are you going Hiccup?" Gobber asked; worry now enveloping his voice as he moved out the way to give me some room.

"To get my father and Astrid and avenge Toothless." I replied stonily. "I'm the acting chief for now and this is an order; Get the ships ready and all the weapons we have. We're going to save them."

"We can't."

"Don't te-"

Before I could finish Gobber handed me a crumpled note. "It's from Dagur." I opened it anger ripping at my insides.

_Dear Hiccup_

_How are you 'Brother'. Before you make your next move just letting you know now, so you don't go wasting the precious time you have left, my forces have dealt with your ships and armoury. There'll be no need to worry about attacking us any time soon. We've dealt with it for you. Did you enjoy my little visit? _

_How does it feel to have nothing Hiccup?_

_Nothing left at all._

_I hope I've succeeded. Are you broken Hiccup or still hanging on by the threads?_

_Either way, I'll be there tomorrow to finish what I started. Till then,_

_Dagur chief of the Berserker tribe_

_Don't even think about coming and saving the precious pieces of you heart or they'll be dead before you can beg for your pathetic little life._

I stared at the paper in my hands for what felt like hours; Dagurs words slowly breaking the threads that had held on. I steeled myself. No; I was a Haddock and Haddocks don't break. I couldn't leave my father or Astrid. I was not going to let Toothless die in vain. My broken soul with no heart pounded with a new type of energy and I found the life I had left inside me and hardened it. I found the threads and tightened them. I was strong. My father had said I was strong and I was going to prove that to him for real. I sealed the memories shut and looked up at Gobber.

"When they come, we'll be ready for them."

**The next chapter should be up on Wednesday (If it isn't expect it on Sunday****) Don't forget to review- is there anything you think I could do to make my fanfiction any better? Thanks again to the people who are following and reviewing and adding this to your favourites- it means a lot**** Oh and thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8- Heartbreak

**Hi guys! Finally we're visiting Astrid…**

Chapter 8- Heartbreak

I was terrified. I hated to admit it but I was. The first thing Dagur did was take me to dark, cold room he called the 'Torture chamber.' Its walls were splattered with crimson blood. A smouldering fire stood in the centre casting shadows, which haunted with memories, darkness and loneliness, over the room. Turning it into a nightmare.

Then he left.

I had been alone in the room for what felt like days but I knew could only have been a few hours. My stomach ached with hunger; I had been too nervous and scared for Hiccup back on Berk so hadn't eaten anything that morning, now I wish I had. I shivered in the dark, the chains around my wrists cutting through my skin. I thought of Hiccup- he'd been with Dagur for days. How did he survive? I would never be able to erase the memory of Dagur bringing Hiccup into the hall. The blood pooling onto the floor. His face contorted in complete agony. I shivered again at the thought. And yet he was willing to die to stop Dagur taking me. He was so much braver than people gave him credit for.

Would he come for me? Would I be here for days? Or even weeks? What if I was here for years? I shuddered at the thought. No I wouldn't be here for longer than a week- Hiccup wouldn't let me, would he? He was in a pretty bad state when I left. Is he OK? What does Dagur have planned? I begged for the answers that wound like torturing snakes around my head- I begged for Toothless to come back. If Hiccup had Toothless everything would be ok. He would soar in with, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff, and blast Dagur to pieces like a hero.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Thinking about Hiccup was painful. Why did it always have to happen to Hiccup? Why not anyone else? Why did Toothless have to die?

The tear rolled down my face before I could stop it. I gasped in surprise; I never cry. Why was I crying? I cleared my throat and steeled myself. If I was going to cry- here was definitely the wrong place.

Anyway what was I doing mourning over Toothless and Hiccup? Wishing everything was ok. It wasn't going to get me out of here. I sighed in frustration- how could I have let myself get distracted by my thoughts? That was the kind of thing Hiccup would do, start daydreaming about something then trip over an invisible object, not me. I had to get out.

I studied the chains carefully; I was going to get out of here. I was going to get home to Hiccup- he needed me- not matter what the cost. The chains were metal of course but they had no obvious lock. They just looked like they were tied to the chair- which in itself was old and rotting. I frowned; you can break through rotting wood. It's not that hard. It was worth trying to break through, wasn't it?

I started to push inwards on the chair using my whole body strength like my uncle had taught me to do while fighting and throwing punches. Yes! It was breaking- the top part was starting to splinter- only just but it was. Driving my body into the chair I pushed as hard as possible. I could do this. I was Astrid Hofferson. I could get out of this. I had to get out of this. I had to get to Hiccup. I could feel the wood groaning and cracking under the strain. I grit my teeth and thrust forward as much as humanly possible; the chair arms ripped apart with a deafening 'crack;' The force nearly throwing me to the floor. I let out a gasp of surprise then I smiled to myself. Yes! I had done it! I was out; now I just needed to get the chains off me and figure out a way to unlock the bolts on the door. I had picked lock before- they couldn't be much harder than Gobber's play house locks. If I could unlock Gobber's locks- I could unlock any lock.

I stood up- the chains dangling onto the floor. I bit my lip my brain speeding through the possibilities of how I could break through the chains still scratching painfully at my now raw wrists. I looked around the room studying it carefully. What could I use? The fire! Metal burns if it's hot enough, right? I hesitated- I was going to have to get the metal really hot, and if the metal was hot it would surely burn my wrists. I shook my head; how else was I going to get out? And it wasn't like I could creep out of Outcast Island with chains attached to wood trailing after me. It would make a racket of noise and I needed my stealth mode on if I was going to have any chance of getting of the island and home to Berk.

Racing over to the burning coals; I carefully held the chains over the smouldering coals. I grit my teeth against the pain; the heat from the fire spreading across my skin and moderately burning my already raw wrists, sending spikes of stinging pain bursting through my arm.

Something tickled in the back of my head. Something wasn't right. I gazed around the room frowning all the while. Trying to keep the chains next to the fire however agonizingly hot my wrists were becoming. Then the ceiling shook. Dust that had collected on the ceiling fell down in small showers. Someone was above me.

Dagur was coming.

What sounded like at lease thirty heavy boots clomping against the stone floor above me seemed to get closer with every second. There must be a second floor. Of course there was I was underground. And they were coming down- toward me. My heart thundered in my ears. I had to get out the chains. I had to get out before they got here.

But the chains weren't breaking! I swung my head around the room; craving for anything that would help. Anything that would be able to slice through the chains with ease. Then I saw the weapons- how on earth did I miss them? They stretched across half the room! Well I guess that shows how blind you can be when under pressure. I mentally cursed myself and rushed over; the chains scraping horribly over the hard gravel like floor; I shuddered at the sound. The weight of the chains were pressing down on my flaring wrists as I pulled them across the room. The footsteps were getting closer.

Grabbing the first knife I came to I cut the chains in half; gasping in pain when I caught the knife on my raw skin; now searing with pain. I blocked the pain out and unravelled the chains throwing them onto the floor with an almighty 'crash'. The footsteps stopped abruptly. Then I heard the distinct sound of a key unlocking the thousands of bolts on the door. They were here: already! I hastily looked around me; darting across the room when I saw the axe. The silver blade was coated in blood and I shivered at the thoughts and questions as to where it came from that came erupting to the front of my head. The old wooden handle of the axe was just closing around my hand as I swung round to great the customer at the door which flew open to reveal none other than Dagur the Deranged.

"How ar-" Dagur halted mid-sentence upon seeing me- axe in hand ready to throw- at the opposite end of the room. He burst into peals of laughter; the- about ten fully armed Berserkers- joining in behind him. "Looks like we've got a fighter." He said sinisterly his laughter dying as quick as shooting star; if only we had a shooting star now. If only we had Toothless. I shook my head; I couldn't get distracted, not now.

"Drop the axe." It was an order.

"No." I replied with as much authority in my voice as Dagur.

He glared at me; the cold laughter gone- replaced by a look that was so bloodthirsty I half considered dropping the axe.

I gripped the axe tighter- I was a fighter; not a coward. "Your move." He replied simply clicking his fingers impatiently and leaning back against the door frame with ease. At his command Savage strode into the room, looked at Dagur, then advanced in my direction. I steeled the axe. I would have to get around Savage and then fight Dagur and the Berserkers. This was not going to work. My brain raced through possibilities but I couldn't find any others; I would just have to give it a go.

"One more move and you won't have any legs." I said strongly, putting on my bravest show face- half smirking just to annoy Dagur.

Savage stopped short raising his eyebrows at Dagur. "She's useless without that stupid dragon of hers; I bet she can't even throw the axe." Dagur replied to Savage's silent communication.

I grinned then; they were so naive sometimes. Astrid Hofferson couldn't throw an axe! Savage continued to walk toward me, hesitantly now. I sighed; this was going to take a long time.

"GET A BLOODY MOVE ON!" Dagur yelled so loudly he would have smashed the glass if there were any windows. Savage quickly nodded his head; it was all I could do not to burst out laughing at his weak expression. Savage continued to now stride toward me taking a knife out his belt as he did so- somehow I had to get to that door and out of this place. I had to get home.

I stepped to one side the axe still glued to my hand. Savage slightly changed direction due to my move; gaining on me with every step he took. It was either go now or he would be to close for me to move. Who knew what he could do with that knife- yes I was good but against Savage? My chances weren't the best. With a split second decision I summersaulted over the fire- dodging Savage's dive to grab me as he realised where I was heading- and skidded to a halt in front of Dagur; my axe raised high.

But before I could swing my axe a flash of silver, the seemed to come out of nowhere, crossed my vision and a blinding, burning pain shot down my shoulder. I screamed; I felt the axe being ripped from my hand as I tumbled to the floor. Another spark of pain drilled into my head; bursts of colour dancing before my eyes. I felt myself being dragged up and forced myself to open my eyes; only to reveal Dagur glaring down at me.

"No one tries to escape this room and gets away with it." His vice was full of such a devilish menace that it sent cold arrows speeding down my spine. Snakes wrapped themselves around my stomach and I felt myself starting to shake. Another hot pain ripped its way down through my shoulder and my agonized scream filled the room once again. I grit my teeth; if Hiccup had gone through this then so could I. Then the realisation hit me; Dagur was making me look like Hiccup had looked when I saw him in the hall after he had been with Dagur. He was making me look broken. It dawned on me then; I was the knife being prepared to slice through Hiccup's heart. I was Dagurs weapon.

I was Dagur's plan for revenge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pain came out of nowhere. Blinding and hot. Cold and agonizing.

Never ending.

It ripped its way through my whole body- sparks shooting off in all different directions. The scream in the air never seemed to leave my mouth. But where else would the bloodcurdling scream that sent shivers rocketing down my spine have come from? Charges of electricity burned through my lungs and I begged for a hero.

I begged for Hiccup.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke with an abrupt jolt.

The smell of sea salt filled my nose as I took in my surroundings. Wooden planks layered the sides and I winced as I moved. Everywhere hurt. I shivered at the memories forcing their way to the front of my head: A dark room; sparks of light; and pain: It was all I could remember. I moaned as my head pounded and lights bounced before my eyes.

"How are you feeling Astrid?" I gasped and swung round- sending spikes of pain shooting up my spine causing me to yelp in agony.

"Take it easy there Astrid." Stoick sat next to me looking completely washed out. An unusual distress and worry was plastered his face. "They got me too." He answered in reply to the confused look on my face I was using to cover up my pain.

"Hiccup?" It was the only word that burst from my mouth. If Dagur had Stoick- Hiccup would be heartbroken. Hiccup will be heartbroken. I looked at Stoick with wide eyes. This couldn't be happening. Dagur doesn't win. He shouldn't win. But he is.

"It's a long story." Was all he said; his eyes downcast and lost. "Anyway how are you feeling? You look awful."

"Ok. Better than Hiccup will be feeling."

"True."

I nodded my head then stopped abruptly at the pain and sighed; slumping down against the uncomfortable wood; trying not to wince. I didn't even want to look at my injuries. Well my escape plan didn't work; I suppose it was a stupid plan anyway. No one could get out of Dagurs clutches without giving Dagur what he wanted. Images of Hiccup shot through my mind. I couldn't bear to think how lost he must be feeling. How destroyed. I felt like I was in a maze of colour- questions swirled around my head creating a pounding tornado. What was Hiccup doing? Was he ok? Was he still hanging on by the threads? Was he broken? What was Dagurs plan? Why?

"Why always Hiccup?"

"I don't know Astrid." Stoick responded quietly; closing his eyes. "I don't know."

**So many questions! I tried to really highlight the fact that all the characters are feeling so lost but I'm not too good at that. Did it work? Also how was this chapter; I never really planned for a chapter with Astrid, was it ok? Let me know what you think in the reviews:) **

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing and thanks to everyone who had followed and added this story to their favourites:)**


	9. Chapter 9- Final Message

**Hi guys! Thank you for all the lovely reviews- it really brightens my day!:) Anyway the story continues…**

Chapter 9- Final message

I couldn't sleep that night. And it wasn't because of the pain- however vice like it was. Images of Dagur slaying my last hope tore through my head. Flashing pictures of Astrid's eyes turning from that deep mysterious, alive blue into the cold grey nothingness blinded my eyes- I couldn't get away from them.

Lily had come to the house multiple times to check on me and was now sleeping downstairs in case something happened- Dagur hadn't only left with Stoick- the Berserkers had also burned down Lily's house and all the supplies. Thank Thor she's thought to bring extras to the cove otherwise we'd be stuck. Many people had got hurt during the attack due to trying to escape, but no life-threatening cases.

I sighed and turned over again. The burning ache in my head had reduced to a dull ache but it still wouldn't stop. I heard the footsteps before I saw her. Lily came into the room, sat on the edge of my bed and felt my forehead. "You're getting hot again." She said with a sigh. "It's all that stress. You're too young to handle it." She shook her head.

"Mmm," I made a noise in the back of my throat and turned onto my back as Lily collected some ice and placed it on my forehead. I sighed contentedly. "Thanks," I murmured.

"What you thinking about?" She asked. I frowned and looked up at her. "Well been as you can't sleep and I can't sleep because my patient can't sleep, you may as well tell me- it sometimes helps."

"It won't."

"Just give it a try." She said giving me a warm smile.

"Just the bad dream thing and Astrid and everything: My father, Dagur. What do I do Lily?" I said exhausted of everything.

"Think of the happy times and try to get some sleep. Don't think about tomorrow or Dagur or Your father, Astrid, Toothless. Just think about being free."

"That's impossible." I said. "I only felt free with Toothless."

"Says the man, who did the impossible and trained dragons; who showed the world nothing was impossible." Lily raised her eyebrows at me.

I said nothing but shifted again in defeat. That's when Lily did something no one had ever done before. She hugged me; held me close. Not like a friend or a father. But like a mother. Cradling me in her arms and nothing could stop the tears dripping down my face like a waterfall after that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My eyes shot open to the brightness and warmth of sunshine. I was an opposite of the weather. Instead of a warm, loving heart, mine was cold and broken. The pounding in my head had decreased rapidly and I was now left with a slight ache that increased only a little when I moved my head. I pushed myself into a sitting position with my right arm not wanting to damage my shoulder or broken wrist further. If Dagur was coming I needed to be as strong as I could get. I swung round into a sitting position and grabbed my prosthetic from the side of my bed- it had been washed of blood and elevated so it fit my new leg or more like stood in for what was left of my leg. I strapped it on and slowly put pressure on it. Blinding pain shot up my leg through my spine and I ground my teeth together- I couldn't show weakness when Dagur was around- ignoring the pain as best as I could I stood up and made my way agonizingly slowly down the stairs trying not to think of Toothless on the way down. He would've carried me down if he's been here. He would've helped me up and protected me if I fell. I closed my eyes and opened the front door, willing the cool morning air to wash away the haunting memories that I knew would never leave me. Lily was nowhere to be found.

I made my way into town- everywhere was quite only the terrible terrors singing on the rooftops could be heard. Their screeching chorus reminding me horrible of Toothless once more- it was all I could do not to burst out crying right there and then. The few people who were out early acknowledged me with nods and smiles; I tried my best to smile back but they never reached my eyes. Sighing I hobbled into Gobbers store.

"What d'ya think you're doing Hiccup!" I jumped and nearly tripped over a nearby stool.

"Coming to see you and grabbing a knife." I deadpanned.

"Ha-ha. That's not what I meant. You should be in bed still!"

"Dagurs coming today Gobber what do you expect me to do; go to sleep?"

"Lily's gonna kill you," Gobber mumbled as he got back to sharpening an axe.

I turned away and, stumbling, went to the back room of the shop where I knew I would find an array of weapons at hand. I glanced around the many knives, axes, swords and bludgeons and took the first dagger I came to. It was small and light, easy for me to slip into my back pocket and remove when I needed it. I made my way further through the forest of metal weapons into the sea of shields. I swear my heart stopped for a moment when my eyes landed on my shield. Still shining like the sun. I lent down and held it in my hands letting for a moment the memories run wild through my head. My reflection rebounded into my eyes. Distressed and full of heartbreak. I thought of the day I made my shield.

We weren't allowed to fly then- my father had put a ban on flying and Toothless had been nagging at me for hours. I had been so board and I thought that if we weren't allowed to fight on dragons we had to defend ourselves in other ways; which was how I can up with the idea of the shield. If only I could fly now. If only Toothless could come back. Dropping it to the ground with a bang I turned on my heel and half ran out the back room my breathing having turned quick and harsh at the swarming memories; my eyes welling up with tears.

"You alright Hiccup?"

I nodded my head in response to Gobber's question. "Yeah I'm good. What's the time?"

"8 O'clock." He answered looking at me as if waiting for an order.

"Get everyone to the great hall and we'll figure out what to do when Dagur gets here." I said biting my lip. Gobber walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Your father would be proud of you, I know it. We'll get him and Astrid back, I promise. Us Berkians can work as a team as well as a swarm of bees when threatened." He smiled at me.

"Thanks Gobber." I gave a small smile but I knew it looked cold and lost.

I made my way quickly through the shop and out into the sunshine. I didn't even feel the warm, it was like I was constantly indulged in icy water; nothing could get rid of it. There were quite a few villagers milling around now but I ignored them and walked with a set purpose, back toward my house to see if my father had anything that could help us, until Spitelout came panting and running up through the village.

"Hiccup!" He gasped handing me a spy glass- my invention had spread around the whole village; everyone owned one. I looked at him in confusion, bending down on his knees he said, quickly and breathlessly, "Dagur and the armada!" Without another word I ran to the edge of the village- trying not to wince as pain shot up my leg like lightning bolts- where we had a perfect view of the sea and placed the glass to my eye.

Then I saw it- Dagurs armada gaining distance toward Berk with every second. The Skrill, scarlet and murderous, on his cream sails. I turned round to face the villagers, all of whom were looking at me expectantly, terror written upon each of their faces.

"Get everyone to the great hall, now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How my father did this every time is a mystery. I found myself wishing I had paid more attention when he took control over meetings like this; when the Berkians were out of control with worry. Villager's voices were sending drills through my head.

"What are we going to do?!"

"What if he rips the village apart?!"

"What do we do about Stoick?!"

I moaned and put my head in my hands willing the pounding- that had started to go away but was now increasing dramatically- to leave me in peace.

"Hiccup!" I heard Fishlegs shout from within the crowd- he came up and stood next to me on the higher ground the rest of the academy trailing behind him. "How are you Hiccup?!"

"'m good, you?"

"Er, I'm ok actually. As long as I got Meatlug I'm brill!"

I knew my face fell. I could see it in his expression. "Oh Thor Hiccup I'm so sorry."

"Ha, way to go Fishlegs!" Snotlout shouted.

"Shut up Snotlout!" He snapped glaring at Snotlout. "Hiccup I am so, so sorry."

"No really it's fine, I'm ok Fishlegs." Fishlegs nodded hurriedly at my words his face full of apology. I just tried not to think about it.

"I'll leave you to er, sort them out." He said gesturing to the rest of the village.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Ruffnut said.

"Yeah! They're like a band of baboons! Just like us!" Tuff shouted turning to Ruff, they bombarded into each other; the noise of their helmets crashing together rebounding round my skull. I sighed and looked over a Gobber who was looking at me with raised eyebrows. I closed my eyes turning to the mass of Berk's population- which wasn't, in fact, very big considering the amount of noise they created.

"Shut it!" Gobber's voice arose like lighting in the hall reminding me horribly of my dad. The villagers ceased at once to silence. Gobber looked over at me, "there all yours."

I nodded my head in thanks. "Right," I took a deep breath trying to think like my father would and trying not to think about my father or Astrid trapped in Dagurs cold blooded hands. What is he doing to them? Are they ok? I shook my head; clearing my thoughts.

"Spitelout, I want you to go to the edge of the village and keep a close eye on Dagur- if you spot Astrid, my dad or anything unusual, tell me immediately." He gave me a curt not and strode out the hall.

"I could have done that." I heard Snotlout whisper from within the small mass of Berks population or more like shout; not covering his words in the slightest.

"Shall we go to the cove Hiccup?" Someone called out.

"But Dagur knows where it is."

"Where do we hide?"

"We're Berkians- we don't hide!"

"Ok, ok. Settle down everyone." I said quickly before another shouting match could begin. Dagur knows where the cove is now and there's no point in hiding he'll just find us anyway." Thor, this is going to be so much harder than I thought. "Ok, make sure everyone is in the great hall when Dagur arrives, we'll wait for him here. That way we'll all be together and we won't be hiding. Collect all the weapons you can and keep them on guard- don't fight him when he comes; let's see what he wants first. Er, that's it."

At once a big hustle started, everyone following my bad orders. I sighed and sat down on a chair my leg throbbing like hell. Lights seemed to flash before my eyes and I closed them and lay my head back willing them to stop. I opened them again in disgust- I couldn't rest. Not with Dagur closing in on Berk with every second. Not when Astrid and my dad were in danger. I went to get up but Lily's hand closed in on my good shoulder and she pushed me back into the chair.

"Ah, ah, ah." She said shaking her finger. "You are not getting off this chair Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd."

"I have to help." I argued back somehow breathless.

She just raised her eyebrows. "I don't think so. The best way you can help is by resting so you can help the village when they need you most."

I shook my head increasing my dizziness. Lily felt my head. "Again; you're getting hot again." She sighed and pushed my back into the chair. "Ok now there's no way you're getting off this chair. Not with another fever. Just proves you shouldn't have got out of bed at all." She mumbled the last bit to herself but didn't hide her words.

I sighed in defeat and let my eyes shut on their own accord greeting the terrifying blackness that haunted with my nightmares once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hiccup? Hiccup wake up."

"Mmmm, whasist?" I asked opening my eyes blearily.

"Dagur's just landed on the docks were all in the hall like you said; no one's in the village." Lily said. I shot out the chair promptly to fall over with a cry of pain. Feeling my eyes well up I grit my teeth against the pain my leg insisted on giving me.

I heard Gobber sigh from one side of me. Lifting me up gently, and avoiding my shoulder wound, he cast a concerned look toward Lily then turned and placed me sturdily on the ground.

"Stupid leg," I mumbled glaring at the metal as if it would cower under my gaze.

The whole village were packed in the great hall either looking at the door or at me. "When did he get here?" I asked Gobber.

"Just now…" The door slammed open and in walked Dagur silencing Gobber's words. My heart plummeted into the depths of the world. Certain stillness cast itself over the hall at Dagur's arrival. Every eye was locked on Dagur.

I swallowed hard and grit my teeth. "Where are my dad and Astrid Dagur?" I asked him looking him straight in his bloodthirsty eyes that seemed to glint with menace in the firelight that cast shadows over the hall walls.

"Oh. So you are still hanging on by the threads just as I hoped. Well that's about to change Hiccup; your nightmares, well hallucinations, are about to become real." I shivered and tried to ignore the flashing images appearing before my eyes at his mention of 'nightmares.'

"Well you took care of Toothless a long time ago, so actually not all of them can become real." I said fighting against the terror working its way up to my heart.

Dagur smiled menacingly sweetly. "No, some of them already have." He paused for effect. "Anyway, I have a little choice for you Hiccup." He beckoned to one of his men just outside the hall and Savage walked in dragging Astrid in chains.

"ASTRID!" I yelled. Dagur laughed sending spikes of fear up my spine. She had blood pouring out her arm and her face was cut and scratched. Her wrists were raw and covered in multiple burns and blisters from all the chains and blood flowed freely from them. All I could do was stare as the piece of my heart Astrid had stolen started to crumble bit by bit. Her eye lids fluttered but she didn't open her eyes to reveal the light I so needed to see deep within her centre.

"Oh, you really think that's all Hiccup." Dagur sneered and in strode three Berserkers holding down my father, who was also in chains; and also had numerous cuts and bruises. Not to the extreme point of Astrid but it was enough to rip through one of my final precious threads.

I glared at Dagur; steeling myself against the pain that throbbed from my heart. "What's the choice then Dagur?"

He smiled sweetly again then said in mock baby voice, "Well if you choose for Astrid to live then precious daddy dies and if you choose precious daddy to live then Astrid dies."

His voice became cold in an instant. "Your move Hiccup."

**Oooooooooooooo! What's gonna happen next? Dun Dun DUN! I love writing cliff-hangers but hate reading them- they annoy me so much! I'm such a cruel person;) Don't forget to review!:)**


	10. Chapter 10- The Last Choice

**This is a short one I know but trust me- a lot happens. Well as much as 400 words can carry:) I won't keep you waiting...**

Chapter 10- The last choice

The world around me seemed to fade into nothingness. Choose between them. How could I choose? That's when I knew I couldn't I would never be able to choose.

"I'd rather die." I said.

"Hiccup no!" I looked over at Astrid's face. Tears of pain and distress were dripping softly down her pale face. Her eyes that once shone with happiness now looked dull and broken. My greatest fears were slowly coming to life: Stabbing me with a blackness that spread around my heart, demolishing everything in its path.

My father said nothing- just looked at me shaking his head, his face contorted in distress and heartbreak.

Dagur's sickly voice filled my ears once more. "I would agree but you see the thing is Hiccup- I don't want to kill you. I want to break you completely then let you kill yourself. So unless you choose between them in the next five seconds I'll kill them both."

"What! No!" Images and memories flashed through my eyes. I can't lose another parent but how can I loose Astrid. She is my dream along with Toothless. I'd already lost one dream; I can't lose another.

"5"

"You and Astrid have a whole life for adventure son. I've lived and breathed mine. I love you no matter what. I always have and I always will," My father's words sending continuous ice shards slicing through my smashed heart.

"4"

I look from one to the other, panic swarming round my heart, buzzing in my head; clogging up my senses.

"3"

I am like a cat, trying to grasp the two lights. But Dagur is holding them just out of my reach. I can't reach them. I can't save them. He will let me grasp one, but the other will be forever out of my reach. I can only save one.

"2"

I can't breathe. One second before my heart will crush into a thousand broken shards of darkness and fall into the flames. Unless I make the choice. The last choice.

"1"

The great halls doors smash open with none other than a night fury's plasma blast.

Toothless had come home.

**YAY! Didn't I promise? I told you I wouldn't kill Toothless!:) I hope Stoick's line wasn't to cheesy; I was cringing as I proofread it!;) Thanks again to all my faithful reviewers and followers!:):) Don't forget to review!:)**


	11. Chapter 11- Hope

**Hallo readers! Finally the chapter you've all been waiting for- the battle. Well, I'm not that good at writing action so I'm sorry if it's not really up to scratch but I gave it a try;) **

Chapter 11- Hope

"Toothless!" Astrid screeched mimicking the words running in cycles round my own head.

_Toothless! _No, this wasn't possible- he was _dead_. But there he was- very much _alive_. The racing in my heart seemed to increase with every step as I half stumbled my way over to Toothless. The smile only stretched across my face as what I'd thought I'd lost forever locked eyes with me; light clashing with light creating the suns that were forming inside my heart; banishing the darkness.

"What!? I drowned you! I chained you up and sent you to the bottom of the ocean!" Dagurs screech filled the hall shattering everyone's ears. My grin could only increase as I came to life once more.

Toothless bounded over to my stumbling form and knocked me flat off my feet sending sparks of pain running from my stump up my spine; but I ignored them- they were just whispers in the dark and I was in the light. He then, of course, started licking me like a maniac. Saliva sprayed across my face.

"Awwww, ewww. Toothless!" I laughed, joy filling my heart; fixing my broken pieces- sewing them up with the golden threads bursting from Toothless' heart. I couldn't stop them then- the tears of joy from spilling out my eyes. Toothless gently licked them away, smothering me in more saliva, and then crawled back. He had no prosthetic tail fin from Dagurs torture but he was fully healed and looked ready for a fight. He motioned with his head for me to climb on his broken saddle; burned, scorched and ripped in certain places but still intact.

"You bet bud." For the first time in days, I gave a smile that reached not only up to my eyes but soared past them like lighting.

"No! You didn't choose on time so you're going to lose both of them!" Dagur spat, glaring at me from across the hall. The villagers and Berserkers looked from Dagur to me then back to Dagur again; the golden voices from seconds before being silenced by Dagur's cold hearted words.

"Not while I'm breathing and fighting you're not." Glaring back at him, which was now becoming a difficulty due to the amount of Berserkers Dagur held in his armada that were swarming into the hall, I climbed on Toothless' back; my leg sighing in relief as I removed my weight from it on to Toothless. Even with no tail I couldn't help but place my foot in the contraption out of habit- it felt like home. Berserkers appeared left right and centre trying to stop me and Toothless from getting over to Dagur and the rest of my heart; trying to give Dagur a chance to finish me off.

"Toothless plasma blast bud!" I yelled. Toothless' dominating blast sored through the air blowing a few of the oncoming Berserkers back with such a force they practically flew across the hall. "Good one bud! Now let's go get Astrid and my dad."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dagur rip a knife from his belt and stride over to Astrid; my heart stopped momentarily; I couldn't let him kill Astrid, not now.

"Go and get Astrid and Stoick, we'll deal with the little devils!" Gobber shouted gesturing to the mob of Berserkers who were already swiping the Berkians with their swords-our little village fought back with just as much ferocity. I nodded my head and me and Toothless jumped and hopped over the oncoming Berserkers, ignoring them as if they were just water, skidding to a halt by Dagur who had grabbed Astrid and placed the knife at her throat. Her eyes darted from place to place then met my own and turned brave- like the warrior she is. Sapphire entwining with emerald and I knew then I couldn't lose her. Something stirred inside me and I felt a warm buzz in my stomach as my eyes were locked with hers. Something I'd never felt before.

"One move and she's dead. Surrender Hiccup- just because you have your night fury doesn't mean you've won. Anyway my army can easily take down your Berkians ten to one."

"No." I unlocked my gaze with Astrid and turned it to Dagur's cold ones. "As long as I'm breathing I will never surrender."

"Say good bye then Astrid." Dagur smirked at Astrid's widening eyes as she tried to remain solid. Then my father said something I will never forget.

"You don't get anywhere in life if you don't take chances." He looked at me with a smile. "Sometimes it's worth the risk even if it's life threatening."

A memory rang in the back of my mind…

"_You could've stopped her." I whispered. "Dagur wouldn't have killed me- it isn't his plan."_

"_I couldn't take the chance son," He answered._

"_You don't get anywhere in life if you don't take chances." _

I looked at him and he smiled back; finally understanding what I meant. I understood what he meant.

The only way to get Astrid was to blast Dagur away- with a knife at her throat one wrong move and she was dead. Was this really a risk worth taking? It was loose everything or take a chance. I looked at my father and our eyes met; green clashing with green. And I knew he finally understood what I meant, but I knew what he meant; I could lose everything yet win. It was all on chance.

"Easy bud- we gotta get this perfect." I whispered to Toothless turning my attention back to Astrid and Dagur, ignoring the clash and screech of metal against metal in the back-round as The Berkians fought the Berserkers; ignoring the surrounding Berserkers holding down my father and Astrid; encircling me and Toothless so we were partially trapped.

Dagur's grin never faltered as the knife moved as if slow motion inward against Astrid's skin. It was now or never.

"Toothless now!" I ordered. Toothless' plasma blast shot through the air and Dagur released his hold on Astrid in order to grab the nearest shield to stop himself from getting hit. So he did need one. Toothless dive bombed into Astrid failing to fly his rescue manoeuvres with half a tail fin. Grabbing Astrid's hand I pulled her up onto Toothless' saddle and we ran to the opposite end of the hall half jumping through the air to avoid the fighting Berserkers and Berkians. I looked over at Gobber, who was in a head lock thanks to Savage, and released the knife from behind my back which I promptly through into Gobbers open hand. Catching it he swung round and whacked the Savage the head with the handle of the knife.

"Are you ok?" I asked hurriedly to Astrid not releasing my tight hold on her soft hand I only dreamed I would touch again.

"Don't you dare tell me to wait here for you while you go and almost kill yourself?" She glared at me as we landed across the hall away from most the fighting.

"Well my lucky string might run out this time." I said grinning from ear to ear despite the circumstances. "I'm going to get my father." As I finished my sentence Stormfly bombarded into Astrid almost knocking her over.

"Stormfly!" She looked at me her cute grin now plastered to her face. "And I'm coming with you." I glanced at her injuries but all she did was return the glance to my own. Fair enough.

She climbed shakily onto Stormfly wincing as she did so. My heart ached but then I thought of Dagur, he had done this to her; to me. And my heart ache soon turned into blinding anger. I _would_ get revenge. Stealing myself we half jumped half flew toward my father who, with the help of the villagers and their dragons, was now fighting off his guards.

Blasts of boiling dragon fire flew across the hall barley missing some of our own people. I winced as a shower of Hookfang's fire scraped the edge of Bucket's arm. Bucket turned round giving the Berserker a huge advantage point, but before I could do anything about it Stormfly's spines shot across the hall making the Berserker bounce backward in a hurry, allowing Bucket time to twist round and knock him out flat using the bucket on his head as a weapon.

"Toothless plasma blast bud," I whispered in Toothless' ear as we edged closer to my father's battle- he obliged within seconds and a ball of light filled the room hitting the Berserker's shield my father was fighting, causing him to loose concentration therefore allowing my father to strike him out with a shield hit to the head using the Berserkers own shield. There were some confusing manoeuvres going on in this battle. The Berkians were winning against the Berserkers- barley but we were. We had something they didn't have; something to fight for; our home, our lives, our freedom.

"Go help the others!" I shouted to Astrid gesturing to the dragon rider team, who seemed to be having some difficulty; being outnumbered completely. She nodded her head and took off in their direction helping Berkians as she went. Swivelling round I landed next to my father. "Some pretty cool moves you just did dad. Who knew shields could be so useful. You OK?"

"I'm fine son. Thank you."

"For what; saving Astrid before you?"

"Ha-ha. Now what do you want to do?" He asked the proud smile back in its rightful place.

"I'll deal with Dagur, you help the village?"

"Sounds like a plan." He took off with an almighty roar into the sea of battling warriors. I swung round to face Dagur who promptly punched Hork in the head; Hork fell to the ground in an unconscious heap on the stone floor. I turned away- he'd be fine- I told myself. Now I needed to concentrate on Dagur and Dagur only.

"Ha! Just because I no longer have Stoick and Astrid in my clutches doesn't mean I still can't get to them Hiccup." He snarled.

"I'm not stupid Dagur." I replied just as sinisterly. "I know what you're capable of."

"Really? So jumping out a window completely unprotected and giving away your dragon hideout isn't stupid?" He asked me; spitting out each word with as much ferocity as an angry monstrous nightmare.

"No. It's called trying to protect your loved ones even though you know it's hopeless." I replied, cringing at my cheesy use of words. Well it wasn't like I was going to agree with him because for once he's right; it was pretty dumb. Although I had a fair point- I did do it to try and keep the Berserkers from capturing toothless but as usual it backfired. "Give it up Dagur- you're never going to beat us with our dragons."

Dagurs eyes suddenly lit up with an evil glare; like mine light up with interest when I got the idea to make something new or find a theory to something. I frowned but as quickly as it had come it vanished. So I forgot about it- riding it off with the idea it had been a trick of the light.

"Never," he said, drawing his sword. But instead of approaching me he gave his bloodthirsty grin and looked at something behind me. The hall seemed suddenly to quieten down considerably. The clashing of swords stopped short and a few gasps filled the air. Weapons clashed to the floor. Casting Dagur a wary glance I turned to face whatever lay behind me that had caught everyone's attention.

Stormfly lay on the ground blood pooling out from underneath her but her yellow cat like eyes were glued to something far more serious than an injury. Savage had Astrid held in a headlock grip; her usually bright rosy lips were slowly turning blue. Berserkers surrounded them stopping anyone from helping but still giving me a clear view. Savage was smiling at me in his evil delighted way. I gasped; my eyes locked to Astrid's pale face.

"We'll never win will we?" Dagur's voice filled my ear.

Then the whistle came and Dagur's sleek, silver knife soared past my head; lodging itself into Astrid centre. Then she screamed.

Bloodcurdling.

My nightmare was coming to life; this time for real.

**Oh no! Astrid! Dun dun DUN…**

**I know there wasn't exactly battle with Dagur and Hiccup in this chapter but I thought about Dagur's character and he's not really the sporting, fair type. I kind of see Dagur as the person who makes up the wicked plans then leaves them for his men to carry out (unless it involves torture 'Grins evilly';) Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter- don't forget to review:)**


	12. Chapter 12- Split Second

**Because I am being an amazing writer I'm giving you the next chapter early…**

Chapter 12- Split Second

Everything to freeze in that one moment. The moment when the knife entered her skin. The horrifying 'crack' of metal clashing against bone and her spontaneous scream of agony. I was running then. My eyes locked to the scene. Savage let her fall and I caught her unstably in my arms. I Stared down at her crystal eyes so full of pain and terror; eyes that had once been so full of laughter and joy. Would I lose those eyes? The thought made me shake with terror. I barley heard the Berserkers leaving. Barley heard the clang of the hall doors and Dagurs final words:

"Good luck Hiccup!"

The fast movement around me was nothing more than an echo from a different world.

"Shh," I whispered in her ear holding her against me. "You're going to be Ok. I promise. I'm not going anywhere. I'll never ever let you go Astrid. Never…"

"Hiccup it hurts." She moaned hiding her face in my shirt. I felt the warmth of tears soaking through my shirt and the fresh threads started to split. One by one.

I stared at the knife- blood edging round the corners; pooling onto the floor. Turning the cream marble into a crimson lake.

"I know but you're gonna be Ok." I said, mostly trying to reassure myself. She couldn't go- not when everything was going to plan. But of course things never do go as planned.

She moaned again into my shirt her tears, having seeped through my shirt, now spreading across my bare skin. "Astrid. Astrid I need you to look at me. Astrid, stay with me. Astrid look at me!" My vice arose like lightning in the buzzing hall. She slowly pulled back from my shirt and lifted her eyes to mine. The light was leaving them fast; too fast. I had so much to say. We had so much to do; so many adventures to complete. She couldn't die now! My nightmare couldn't be coming alive. I couldn't let it. I had to stop it.

"Hiccup I can't breathe!" She cried suddenly, gasping for air.

"Just calm down Astrid, you have stay calm we'll sort you out I promise." Even though calm is in my opposite vocabulary at the moment. I rock her gently back and forth; holding her close.

"Hiccup…" She whispered; her eyes were losing focus- they flickered from one object to another. I needed her. He had to stay with me. I stroked her cheek softly with my thumb. Tilting her face toward mine I gently brushed my lips against hers. She deepened the kiss and wound her fingers round my hair. Her grip was loose though; to loose. She fell back; her sapphire eyes growing cold and misty.

"No Astrid! Look at me! Astrid speak to me!" She didn't respond. "Say something! Please! Don't leave me! I love you Astrid! I love you!"

I felt myself being yanked back. All I could do was scream; my voice cracking horribly. Scream for her to look at me. Scream for her to say something. Scream for her to stay with me.

Then Lily came. Then they took her away. Then the hall was empty. Then I was empty; lost in a dream. Lost in a nightmare. I was alone except for Toothless; my best friend- my second half. All I could do was cry. Cry and beg. This couldn't be the end. She couldn't go. I had failed to stop her leaving. Had Dagur won? No he couldn't. Would I ever see Astrid alive again? Was that the last I would ever see of her; the light leaving her eyes in a dark cold world?

Was this really how the story ended?

**I have finished the whole story so I'm giving you a choice:**

**You can either have the story in one big go and then wait a few weeks for the sequel**

**Or**

**You can have the story in my regular uploads and have the sequel pretty much straight after**

**It's all up to you:) Don't forget to review:) **

**Ha- I just realised that rhymes:) **


	13. Chapter 13- Guardian angel

**Hallo! Most of you chose the regular updates so we're sticking with the usual…**

Chapter 13- Guardian angel

A bloodcurdling scream filled the air. It took me a moment to realise that scream was coming from me. I felt myself fall into familiar arms. Hot pain wound its way around my stomach. All I could do was scream and moan in agony. I heard Hiccup's voice like an echo above me. He was here! He would save me. He would take the pain away, wouldn't he?

"Hiccup, it hurts."

My voice felt distant and strange. I turn into his shirt the pain blinding. _Save me Hiccup._

His voice is an urgent bell ringing in my ears. I lift my eyes toward his. Hiccup's face is a blur; disorientated. I try to breathe then find I can't. I need air. Why can't I breathe!?

"Hiccup, I can't breathe." I yelled. _Help me Hiccup. _

Why isn't he saving me? He has a plan for everything. His silky voice continued to echo above me- like a lullaby. And it dawned on me in that moment as I lay their- drifting between two worlds; I can't lose him. I need Hiccup. If I'm going to die he has to know. I can't die before he knows how much he meant to me. How much he means to me. I need to tell him; before they take me away. I try to open my mouth- the strength it takes overwhelming.

"Hiccup…"My voice was a whisper as the angels rocked me to sleep. Holding me in their arms. I felt soft lips touching my own. They were careful and sweet. _Hiccup_. I wanted more. I needed more. Then he went.

And I realised too late.

I loved Hiccup. I couldn't survive without him: His clumsiness; always there to make me smile- to make me laugh; his gentleness; never failing to make me special; his strength; a hero who saves me. No- it is impossible to live without him.

A bright light fills my vision. No I have to stay with Hiccup. I have to tell him! Don't take me away. I can't leave him.

Then a soothing warmth overcame me. All I could hear was a voice screaming rebounding round my head. The voice like Valhalla bells.

"I love you Astrid!"

_I love you Hiccup…_

**Just asking- did any of you think I went a bit off character with Astrid there? I wasn't too sure if this chapter would work out as Astrid isn't exactly into the whole 'I love you' romance kind of thing- did it work Ok? As well I'm really sorry if this was slightly cheesy I am the awful at writing romance and fluff:) Also I know a few of you were wondering about the sequel- yes there is going to be a sequel but I'm keeping it all a secret for now- more on that later;) Don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14- Healing

**Hallo! A lot of you guys were murdering me about Astrid but never fear just hold on for another erm, 7 lines. Well anyway guys this is it- the last chapter…**

Chapter 14- Healing

What felt like hours later my dad entered the hall. I was in the same position as I had been when he left; my face concealed in Toothless' warm skin. His tail was wrapped protectively around me.

I felt my father's hand on my shoulder.

"Son?"

I lifted my bloodshot eyes to his sparkling green ones.

"She's going to live."

I couldn't take it then- I burst into floods of tears. My father looked star- struck for a moment; he then encased me in a hug, holding me close. I finally composed myself enough to ask. "Can I see her?" My voice came out all croaky and I was sniffing all the while.

"She's sleeping but I'm sure Lily will let you in for a few minutes." He responded with a certain gentleness I was unused to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was in her bed; her face as white as a sheet. At first I didn't think she was breathing but as I came closer I could see the small rise and fall of her chest. Lowering myself into the chair next to her form I brushed her bangs out her eyes. She looked like an angel even with beads of sweat cascading down her forehead. Her shining hair spread out on the pillow like a halo. I smiled to myself; if she knew that thought had just passed through my mind she would have punched me oh so very 'lightly' on the shoulder then her lips would have cascaded along my own; warm and gentle. She shivered and moaned in her sleep. Shifting closer I placed my cool hands across her burning forehead and stroked down her cheek.

She would survive. However battered and beaten up we all were we would be ok. I closed my eyes and lay back in the chair wrapping my hands round her slender fingers. We would all survive. Yes the nightmares would haunt us forever. And the scars would never leave; they would always be embedded in our memories, our hearts, our freedom, but we would be ok. I had my heart back- however many cracks still ran along its surface, and we could always sew it back together with new memories; new joy. At least until Dagur arose again- we were safe.

For now.

**Dun dun DUN! This story my friends, is just the beginning. And of course I wouldn't kill Astrid- I would have to be invincible to be able to write any of them dying for real!:) **

**Anyway, hallo my trusty readers- if you're reading this you've read through the whole story! (Unless you skipped to the end;) We've reached the end of the road:) I just want to thank all my lovely reviewers and followers- it means so much. Your guys also gave me some really good ideas in the reviews that all round helped my writing:**

**Transformers 0 has been amazing with feedback and constructive criticism (big words!:) and had really helped egg me on so thank you!:) **

**Also thanks to kateMarie999- this FanFiction would never have been born without her inspiration and amazing work. You should go check her out; her fanfics are just phenomenal:)! **

**Also thanks to Fantasylunargirl. You gave me the idea for chapter 8- Heartbreak. I wasn't going to write anything about what was happening with Astrid but you gave me the idea of writing what Astrid was up to so thank you:) **

**Also another massive thanks to all my readers and reviewers (Nicolefrana101, Hendemar2000, DragonDreamer1011, Guest, Sealimen Dawntracker, Little did you know, and loads more:) Thank you so much- your reviewing has paid off; it's one of the things I love most about writing FanFiction, getting feedback.**

**There will be a sequel, called Dagur's secret, which I have just started writing- it should be up next Wednesday if not I PROMISE next Sunday so keep your eyes peeled:) I won't tell you anything- I'll keep it a secret;) **

**I'm also going to start writing some one- shots. The other day I was re-watching the DreamWorks Dragons episode where Snotlout is convinced he's dying and say's 'nobody's perfect: Fishlegs is afraid of heights. The twins can't count past nine and Astrid had obvious anger issues.' And what I really caught my eye is why can't the twins count past nine? Why is Fishlegs afraid of heights? And I know the obvious answers and 'they never learned' and 'he just is afraid.' But what if there is a story behind it? So I might be writing a few one- shots that discover the truth behind the dragon riders er, 'un-perfections.' So let me know what you think about that idea:)**

**Anyway guys that's the end of Dagur's grudge. I shall see you all in the Dagur's Secret- if you decide to read Dagur's Secret:) Let me know what you thought of Dagur's grudge overall and how I could improve the sequel:) **

**Thanks again**

**Acia :P**

**P.S. I have had an AMAZING idea and I have an idea for a third and fourth fanfic!:)**


End file.
